Seasons
by Kira Naka
Summary: Keempat musim yang berbeda/mereka punya cerita sendiri pada setiap musim, entah senang, sedih, haru, dan yang lainnya/ingatan Petra akan musim-musim yang telah dilewatinya bersama Levi, hingga saat ini/ Pairing: Rivetra (Rivaille(Levi)) X Petra)/slight Auretra/CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

**Warning:**

AU! OOC (Just in case, especially for Petra)! Typo(s)(Just in case)! Terkesan agak maksa, dll.

Petra's POV.

Italic: Petra's flashback, Sfx., etc.

**Genre:**

Romance, angst, tragedy (maybe)

**Rated:**

Bingung mau naro rating apa jadi diputuskan ratingnya T+++ untuk bahasanya~

**Pairing:**

Rivaille (Levi) x Petra (Rivetra)

* * *

Hei, aku tidak akan melupakan hal itu. Ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Ketika pertama kali kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Ketika bibirmu menyentuh lembut bibirku…

Ah, indahnya hal itu. Andai saja hal itu bisa terulang. Oke, itu hanyalah harapan kosong tak bermakna dan tak layak diucapkan karena masa lalu tidak akan mungkin terulang. Sungguh, aku berpikir cinta kita sama seperti drama-drama cinta yang sering ditayangkan dalam theater yang sering kita tonton bersama.

Bodohnya aku. Aku selalu berharap jika keromantisan kita akan seperti keromantisan antara Romeo dan Juliet. Bodoh. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa mereka pada akhirnya tidak dapat bersama. Bodoh. Bodoh…

Lonceng pernikahan telah berbunyi. Apa? Apa? Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku ingin melepaskan pakaian putih penuh renda ini serta perhiasan-perhiasan tak berguna ini, lalu berlari keluar dan memelukmu.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu wajahmu memang tetap datar. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau hatimu menangis pedih! Aku tahu!

Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku pun tak dapat membohongi perasaanku. Aku masih mencintaimu! Tidak, lebih dari itu. Aku selalu mencintaimu!

.

.

.

_ Pada hari itu, musim gugur terindah yang penah kulihat…_

_Badanku menggigil kedinginan. Kala itu, aku sedang duduk di bangku taman dan membaca buku. Namun sialnya, semakin lama udara di sini semakin dingin. Tapi ternyata, kedinginan itu membawaku mengenal orang itu. Orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_Sebuah mantel mendarat mulus di kedua bahuku. Aku terkejut sebentar lalu menengok ke belakang. Dan saat itu, aku menemukan sesosok pria dengan tinggi sekitar 160 cm, iris matanya yang berwarna hitam dan tatapan tajamnya bagai elang siap menerkam mangsanya. Surai hitamnya yang sangat indah, serta wajahnya…_

_… begitu tampan._

_"Eh?" Aku tak kuasa menatap matanya yang seakan mengintimidasi namun dapat melelehkan hatiku. "T-terima kasih…"_

_Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan duduk di sampingku. "Kenapa kau tidak membawa mantel? Padahal ini musim gugur."_

_Aku menunduk seraya merapatkan mantelnya yang tersampir dibahuku. "Tadinya belum sedingin ini. Oh, darimana kau tahu aku kedinginan?"_

_"Kelihatan dari gesturmu." Balasnya._

_"Oh…" Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Aku hampir lupa, aku belum berkenalan dengan pria ini. Kuulurkan tangan kananku seraya tersenyum, "Aku Petra Ral. Kamu?"_

_Pria itu hanya menatap tangan kananku, lalu beralih memandang wajahku. "Apa kau terbiasa memperkenalkan dirimu pada orang asing sepertiku?"_

_Orang asing? Dengan gemetar, kuturunkan tangan kananku dan menunduk. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang kuanggap baik."_

_"Hoo, apakah aku cukup baik untukmu? Hanya dengan selembar mantel itu kau sudah menyebutku orang baik?"_

_"Firasatku berkata seperti itu…"_

_"Hmm…" Ia bergumam seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Levi."_

_Kuangkat kepalaku dan menyambut tangan kanannya. "Hanya… Levi?"_

_"Ya," ia mengangguk pelan. "Hanya Levi."_

_Bisa kusimpulkan, pria itu—bukan—Levi itu adalah orang yang jarang tersenyum. Atau bahkan, tidak pernah? Tapi tetap saja, wajahnya tetap tampan walaupun tak dihiasi senyum. Justru, wajahnya terlihat sangat menggoda dengan mata sayunya itu._

_Hei…_

_Apa yang kupikirkan?_

.

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya diam, terpaku melihatku seperti ini? Lakukanlah sesuatu! Hentikanlah kegiatan gila ini! Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa…

Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu tetap saja datar seperti itu ketika melihatku seperti ini? Aku ingin melihatmu berekspresi. Bukan, yang kuingin bukanlah ekspresi marah yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku waktu itu. Aku ingin kau tersenyum, ataupun menangis…

.

.

.

_ Pada hari itu, musim dingin terbahagia yang pernah kurasa…_

_"Kau selalu saja lupa membawa mantel." Ujar Levi dengan datar. "Kau bisa saja mati kedinginan karena ini musim dingin."_

_"A-" Ucapanku terbata karena kedinginan. "Apa kau bilang?! M-mati… uh, mati kau bilang?" _

_"Ya." Balasnya singkat. "Dasar bodoh!" _

_"K-kalau bicara… j-jangan… sembarangan!" Aku sedikit takut karena nada bicara Levi meninggi. Badanku menggigil hebat, walaupun Levi sudah menyerahkan mantelnya untukku. Aku sungguh kasihan padanya. Bukankah itu berarti Levi sekarang sedang kedinginan? "K-kau sendiri… juga menyerahkan mantelmu berarti… kau bisa saja mati kedinginan!" _

_"Oh ya?" Ia menatapku dengan sarkastik. "Bagaimana jika begini?" _

_Tiba-tiba saja badanku sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya. Jantungku berdegup begitu cepat. Dengan cepat, panas menjalar di tubuhku, padahal badannya dingin. Hangat. Sungguh hangat. Dengan ragu, aku ikut melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, berharap rasa hangat ini akan terus ada. _

_"Merasa hangat?" Bisiknya pelan. _

_"I-iya…" Jawabku singkat. _

_"Petra…" _

_Eh? Kenapa? Tak biasanya Levi memanggil namaku dengan nada rendah seperti itu. "Ya?" _

_"Aku mencintaimu." _

_Mataku terbelalak. Dengan cepat, aku melepaskan pelukanku dengannya. "K-kau serius?" Bohong. Aku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya… _

_"Aku tak pernah seserius ini…" _

_Tak dapat kubendung lagi air mata bahagia ini. Perasaanku terbalas. Perasaanku terbalas… "Aku… juga mencintaimu." _

.

.

.

Tamu-tamu sudah berdatangan. Aku takut. Sungguh takut. Aku pun tak sanggup harus berjalan berdampingan dengan orang lain, sedangkan kau hanya menatapku dari bangku paling belakang. Berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedihmu dengan wajah datarmu. Heh, kau memang beruntung mendapatkan wajah seperti itu, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan kesedihanmu.

Tidak sepertiku…

Entah sudah berapa kali make-up ini rusak karena air mataku tak mau berhenti. Dan entah kenapa, ibu-ku hanya menganggap jika aku terlalu gembira hingga menangis. Akhirnya ia menyuruh orang yang memberiku make-up untuk menunggu hingga air mataku habis.

Kesal.

Aku kesal. Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Yang kutahu sebelumnya hanyalah senyum, tertawa, bahagia, dan sedih…

Hanya kau, yang dapat mengerti akan diriku. Hanya kau…

... tadinya kupikir seperti itu.

.

.

.

_Pada hari itu, hari natal paling menyenangkan untukku…_

_Levi ulang tahun bertepatan dengan natal. Dan natal tinggal besok. Dan aku belum menyiapkan kado untuknya! Apa yang harus kuberi untuknya? _

_Kulirik isi dompetku. Hanya tersisa beberapa lembar saja uangku. Sial, apakah aku harus membuat kadonya sendiri? Tunggu, membuat kado sendiri? Itu bukan ide buruk. _

_Sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan memberinya syal rajutanku sendiri. Memang, tidak akan sempat. Namun jika aku tetap terjaga hingga malam, pasti syalnya akan selesai. _

_Kumulai dari rajutan pertama, lalu kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Entah kenapa, mata ini tidak lelah walaupun jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ini untuk Levi. Ini demi Levi. Hanya Levi tercinta… _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Esoknya, aku telah siap dengan kotak kado berbungkus warna biru laut yang indah. Kurapikan penampilanku, lalu segera berangkat ke gereja, tempat dimana kita akan bertemu nanti. _

_"Levi!" Kuteriakan namanya saat aku melihat sosoknya yang terbalut kemeja putih dan celana hitam. _

_Sosok dengan tinggi 160 cm itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. "Petra…" Sapanya. _

_"Uh…" Aku bergumam pelan. _

_"Ada apa?" _

_"Kau lupa ini hari apa?" _

_"He?" Ia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Bicara apa kau. Ini natal, bukan?" _

_Aku tertawa kecil. "Bahkan kau sendiri lupa dengan hari lahirmu, Levi." _

_Kuperhatikan, ia berpikir sebentar. Tak lama, matanya sedikit melebar dan ia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Kubalas tatapan itu dengan senyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Levi." Ucapku seraya memberikan kotak kado yang telah kubawa. _

_Levi terlihat terkejut. Namun, ia tetap menerima hadiah dariku seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kubalas ucapannya dengan senyuman. Syal itu langsung dikenakan olehnya. Syal berwarna cokelat dengan rajutan sayap berwarna hitam dan putih. _

_"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" _

_Aku tersenyum kecil. "Semoga kau suka." _

.

.

.

"Sudah waktunya, Petra." Ucap Ibu padaku.

Aku menatap sosokku yang terpaku di cermin. Tidak, yang kulihat bukanlah aku yang sedang mengenakan gaun pernikahan yang indah, bukanlah aku yang telah dihias kembali oleh make-up. Yang kulihat adalah dia. Sosok laki-laki yang kucintai, yang akan duduk di antara para tamu.

"Aku…"

Ibu mendekatiku dan mengusap pelan bahuku. Ia tersenyum manis padaku. "Kenapa? Tamu undangan sudah menunggu. Ibu tahu kau gugup."

Gugup?

He, jangan membuatku tertawa. Kalian semua tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalian semua tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Dan kumohon, jangan menjadi sok tahu!

Aku benci pada orang yang seolah-olah tahu segalanya.

Tapi aku lebih benci dirimu, pengecut yang membiarkan kekasihnya menikah dengan pria lain tanpa mau memperjuangkan lebih jauh.

Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa? Kenapa kau datang dalam kehidupanku? Tidak perlu kau memasuki kehidupanku jika pada akhirnya kau tidak akan bersamamu. Kau salah! Kau yang salah! Kenapa kau membuat diriku jatuh cinta padamu?

"Sebentar lagi, Bu…" Aku berucap pada Ibu, yang dibalas oleh anggukannya.

"Sepuluh menit, ya." Balasnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan meraih kenop pintu. Namun, sedetik kemudian, datanglah sesosok orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui saat ini. Bisa kalian tebak siapa…

… Levi.

"Hei…" Sapanya padaku. Aku terdiam. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku menahan tangis. Aku tidak mau jika aku berbicara, air mataku pasti akan meluncur bebas. Ia berjalan menuju arahku dan duduk di sampingku. Tetap, ekspresinya masih sama seperti biasanya. Datar.

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menarik pipinya demi melihat senyumnya.

… abaikan saja ucapanku tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih tak ada kalimat ataupun kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan bibirku bergetar karena menahan tangis. Tak lama, aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Ia menghela napas kecil. "Aku tahu kau kecewa, tapi—"

"Jangan ucapkan!" Aku berteriak. Air mataku akhirnya lolos.

"Petra…"

"Kubilang jangan ucapkan!" Aku menutup telingaku seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Air mataku meluncur dengan bebas melalui pipiku. "Aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu, Levi…"

Levi menarik lembut tanganku. Ia menatapku lurus-lurus, sehingga aku memalingkan wajahku karena tidak sanggup menatap matanya yang—masih saja—terlihat mengintimidasiku. Tapi sial, ia menarik daguku, sehingga mau tak mau mata kami saling bertatapan.

"Petra, lihat mataku…" Bisiknya padaku.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku lebih suka melihat pembunuhan berdarah-darah daripada harus menatap iris obsidian itu saat ini.

"Apa…" Balasku dengan acuh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong. Omong kosong."

Seolah tak mempedulikan ucapanku, ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Maafkan aku jika saat itu aku tidak memperjuangkan cinta kita. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tak bisa memperjuangkannya."

"Tak usah dibahas. Aku benci."

"Petra…" Dengan cepat namun lembut, Levi mengecup bibirku. Serta merta, kurasakan pipiku memanas.

Tapi…

_Plak! _

Levi terlihat terkejut—walaupun tak terlalu terlihat, namun aku yakin ia terkejut—saat tangan kananku mendarat manis di pipi kirinya. Air mataku turun dengan derasnya. "Tidak… jangan pernah menciumku… lagi." Ucapku dengan sesenggukan.

Ia terlihat tak peduli. Dengan sekali tarikan, tubuhku jatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya. Tentu saja aku berontak. Namun, lama-kelamaan aku lelah sendiri, sehingga aku merelakan diriku berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci…" Ucapku menahan kesal.

Usapan tangan Levi terasa di puncak kepalaku. Hangat. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hangatnya tangan Levi. Dengan cepat, aku menggeleng.

Apa yang kupikirkan, sial…

"Lepaskan!" Aku kembali berontak.

"Tidak akan…" Bisiknya. "Tidak akan, Petra…"

.

.

.

_Pada hari itu, musim semi paling tak berwarna yang pernah kurasa… _

_"Bu, ini Levi. Orang yang sering kuceritakan kemarin-kemarin!" Ucapku dengan semangat ketika membawa Levi mengunjungi rumahku. "Ayah, kenalkan, ini Levi." _

_"Levi." Ucap Levi dengan datar. _

_Ayah dan Ibu saling memandang. "Nama lengkapmu siapa, Levi?" Tanya Ayah. _

_Levi menggeleng pelan. "Namaku hanya Levi. Tak ada tambahan marga apapun." _

_"Memangnya orang tuamu kenapa?" _

_"Entahlah, dari lahir aku sudah berada di panti asuhan." _

_Ibu menghela napas pelan. "Sebentar ya, Levi. Saya ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan Petra. Petra, sini."_

_ Kami berjalan menuju dapur. Ibu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. _

_"Tapi, aku—" _

_"Apa kau tahu darimana dia berasal?" _

_"Itu…" _

_"Apa kau tahu bagaimana latar belakang dia?" _

_"Aku…" _

_"Sekarang seperti ini saja…" Ibu menjeda kata-katanya sejenak. "Dimana tempat tinggalnya sekarang?" _

_Aku terdiam. Lebih tepatnya, terhenyak. Aku baru sadar, jika aku tidak mengenal Levi seutuhnya. Tidak, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Levi, walaupun itu hanya sekedar tempat tinggalnya. _

_"Lihat? Bahkan tempat tinggalnya pun kamu tidak tahu." Sindir Ibu. _

_"Tapi aku mencintainya!" Balasku dengan agak keras. _

_Ibu tertawa—seperti mengejek. "Mencintainya? Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta?" Tanya Ibu sarkastik. "Ibu tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kalian!" _

.

.

.

"He? Apa? Bisa diulang?" Ucapku sarkastik.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu." Ulangnya lagi.

Apa? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Levi! "Huh, kau hanya bisa mengucapkan hal itu setelah semuanya terlambat."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat ataupun penyesalan dalam semua keputusanku." Balas Levi. "Aku tahu keputusanku memang tidak selalu benar. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dengan serta-merta, pelukan kami berdua terlepas. Di balik pintu, terlihat sosok Ibu sedang tersenyum pada kami. "Levi, ayo bujuk adikmu untuk keluar dan segera melaksanakan pernikahan ini." Ujarnya lembut.

Levi mengangguk pelan, membuatku ingin sekali memukulnya karena ia selalu saja menurut kata-kata Ibu dan Ayah. Kupikir ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mau menurut perintah siapapun. Ternyata…

Dasar bodoh. Levi, kau bodoh…

.

.

.

_Pada hari itu, musim panas paling membara yang pernah kutahu… _

_"Mulai hari ini, Levi dengan resmi kami adopsi." _

_Apa? _

_Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Adopsi? _

_"Apa?" Aku bertanya, memastikan. _

_"Levi kami adopsi." _

_Adopsi? Levi… Levi yang itu? _

_"Kalian jelas sudah tidak boleh berhubungan lagi, karena kini kalian adalah saudara." Tegas Ibu. _

_Mataku terbelalak. Apa-apaan itu?! "Ibu sampai mengadopsinya demi tidak mau melihat kami bersama?!" Jeritku. "Apa Ibu dan Ayah tidak ingin melihat anaknya bahagia?" _

_"Tentu saja kami mau. Tapi, tidak dengan Levi." Kali ini Ayah angkat bicara. "Levi tidak jelas asal-usulnya, martabatnya, serta tidak jelas tempat tinggalnya dimana." _

_Dasar orang-orang gila martabat! _

_"Petra bahagia jika bersama Levi!" Suaraku mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis. _

_"Dengar…" Ibu menatapku tajam. "Yang menginginkan adopsi ini justru Levi sendiri!" _

_"Bohong…" Ucapku tanpa basa-basi. _

_"Kau bisa menanyakan hal ini padanya." _

_._

.

.

_Malamnya..._

_"Levi…" _

_Aku terkejut melihatnya membawa barang-barang dengan jumlah banyak ke rumahku. "Kau, mau apa?" _

_"Mulai hari ini, aku tinggal di rumahmu." Ucapnya dengan santai. "Aku telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Ral, alias keluargamu." _

_Kebetulan Ayah dan Ibu sedang keluar. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Apa benar kau yang mengusulkan adopsi ini?" _

_Levi mengangguk. Hanya mengangguk. _

_"Kenapa?" _

_"Kenapa apanya?" _

_Aku menahan diriku agar tidak meledak. "Kenapa kau mengusulkan hal itu?! Apa kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?! Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Suaraku meninggi. _

_"Bukan seperti itu…" _

_"Lalu bagaimana?!" _

_"Ceritanya panjang… suatu saat akan kuceritakan." Balasnya. _

_Aku lelah. Aku sudah lelah, sampai-sampai aku tak ingin lagi bertanya pada Levi. Segera saja aku membalikan badan dan berjalan menjauh dari Levi. Memasuki kamar, aku membekap kepalaku dengan bantal. Menangis… _

.

.

.

"Petra, ayo…" Levi mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak mau."

"Petra…" Ia mulai memohon. He, ini suatu keajaiban. Sejak kapan Levi bisa memohon? "Ayolah. Mempelai pria telah menunggumu di luar."

"Mempelai pria yang kuingin hanya dirimu…" Balasku dengan egois.

"Aku pun…" Ia menatapku dengan intens. "Mempelai wanita yang kuingin hanya dirimu. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak bisa, Petra. Karena, kita adalah saudara."

"Kau bodoh…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bodoh, Levi. Kau bodoh…" Aku mulai terisak.

.

.

.

_Musim gugur, mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kita… _

_"Petra, makanlah." Levi membawakanku sepiring makanan. "Kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan." _

_"Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku…" Bisikku pelan. _

_Levi menghela napas. "Lihatlah dirimu! Semakin hari tubuhmu semakin kurus, wajahmu juga… semakin pucat saja! makan!" Perintahnya padaku. "Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Petra. Jangan bodoh." _

_"Karena kau adalah kakakku, kan?" Ujarku sarkastik. "Pergilah dari kamarku!" _

_"Walaupun aku bukan kakakmu, tetap saja aku akan mengkhawatirkanmu, dasar bodoh. Cepat makan." Ia mengambil sendok yang tergeletak di atas piring. "Atau mau kusuapi?" _

_"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Dengan cepat aku menjawab dan mengambil piring berisikan makanan itu dari tangan Levi. "Sudah, sana keluar." _

_"Tidak akan, sebelum kau memakan makananmu." Balas Levi dengan tegas. _

_"Tch…" Aku berdecih tak suka. "Kau keras kepala." _

_"Dan kau sulit diatur." _

_"Aku bukan mainan yang bisa kau atur sesukamu." _

_"Tapi kau adalah adikku dan kau harus mau menuruti kakakmu sendiri." _

_"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku." _

_"Tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku." _

_Sial. Kenapa ia bisa membalik semua perkataanku? "Kau terlalu pandai membalik omongan seseorang."_

_ "Kau yang terlalu bodoh karena ucapanmu dapat dengan mudah kubalik." _

_"Diam!" Nada suaraku meninggi. "Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Cepat keluar!" _

_Levi mengangkat bahu tanpa tujuan. "Habiskan makananmu." _

_"Tsk! Baiklah!" Dengan cepat, kumakan semua makanan di dalam piring tersebut. Tak peduli lagi soal kesehatan alat pencernaan atau apapun, yang penting cepat selesai. "Sudah! Sekarang kau bisa pergi?!" _

_Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu dengan mengejutkan, ia mengecup dahiku. "Apa-apaan kau?!" Bentakku. _

_"Tanda sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya." _

_"Menjijikan…" Aku tersenyum sarkastik. "Aku benci dan tidak mau lagi mendengar kata-kata soal kakak-adik lagi. Itu menggelikan!" _

_"Terserah saja…" Levi berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Selamat menikmati harimu, adikku." _

_Sial. _

.

.

.

Aku sudah di luar. Aku sudah keluar dari tempatku berada tadi. Kenapa bisa? Karena Levi menggendongku secara paksa agar aku mau keluar.

Pakaian ini…

Perhiasan ini…

Buket bunga ini…

Memuakan! Aku ingin membuang semuanya! Apalagi gaun sialan ini, begitu panjang hingga aku kesulitan berjalan. Perhiasan ini juga membuatku muak! Semua orang di sini membuatku muak! Terutama kau, Levi!

Pintu gereja telah terbuka. Tanda sang mempelai wanita—atau aku—harus segera memasuki tempat pernikahan. Aku masih memandang Levi dengan penuh kesedihan. Saat itu, aku disuguhi pemandangan yang amat sangat langka—bahkan belum pernah ada…

Levi tersenyum…

Ia tersenyum. Tipis memang, tapi aku yakin dia tersenyum. Bukan, itu bukan senyum senang maupun bahagia. Itu senyum kesedihan—bukan—itu senyum kepedihan.

Bukan.

Bukan senyum seperti itu yang kuharapkan pertama kali tersungging di bibir Levi. Bukan senyum seperti itu.

Aku membayangkan jika senyum pertamamu adalah—

—senyum bahagia—

—ketika kita berada di atas altar, mengucapkan sumpah setia, menyematkan cincin di jari manis—

—aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia kala itu, Levi.

_Namun, semua itu tak pernah terjadi—_

Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua perasaanmu, Levi?

_—tidak—_

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Kutahan mati-matian, agar orang tuaku tidak marah karena aku merusak make-up lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Ayah telah berdiri di sampingku. Kami mulai berjalan perlahan menuju altar pernikahan.

Kakiku terasa berat. Ini berat. Kulirik sebentar ke belakang. Apa? Levi, kau sedang apa? Melambaikan tangan? Apa maksudmu?

_—semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi…_

.

.

.

_Musim dingin, mengingatkanku pada kamu, yang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku… _

_"Petra, kau sudah siap?" Ayah bertanya. _

_Aku tak menjawab. Hanya diam saja, seraya memandang ke arah Levi yang telah memakai kemeja dan jas hitamnya. Apa? Kenapa kau semakin tampan saja, Levi? _

_Gaun berwarna putih—bukan gaun pernikahan, namun gaun biasa—membalut tubuhku. Rambutku disisir dengan rapi. Aku tidak mau disanggul, karena rambutku memang pendek. Aku tidak mau memakai make-up, namun Ibu tetap memaksa. Sehingga, aku hanya memakai bedak tipis ditambah lipgloss berwarna merah muda. _

_"Kau terlihat cantik, Petra." Tiba-tiba Levi memujiku. _

_Aku hanya tersenyum hambar. "Terima kasih…" Tak lama, aku berdiri dan menyambar mantelku seraya mengenakannya. _

_Aku hampir tersedak ketika melihat Levi mengenakan syal yang menimpa cravat-nya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, itu adalah syal cokelat pemberianku satu tahun lalu untuk ulang tahunnya. Syal berwarna cokelat dengan tambahan rajutan sayap hitam dan putih… _

_"Levi, itu…" Gumaman terdengar dari bibirku. _

_"Kenapa, Petra?" Tanya Ibu. _

_"Eh?" Aku segera tersadar dan memandang wajah Ibu. "Tidak apa-apa." _

_Ayah berdiri di pintu depan seraya menatap jam tangannya. "Ayo, cepat. Kita sudah ditunggu oleh keluarga Bossard." _

_Kalian bisa menebaknya, bukan? _

_He? Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Iya, ini perjodohan. _

_Kami sekeluarga—namun Levi tetap tak kuanggap sebagai bagian dari keluargaku—berjalan ke luar dan menuju mobil. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Kau tahu, Levi? Sebenarnya, sejak setahun lalu, aku selalu menunggu musim dingin datang kembali. Agar, kau bisa menyematkanku lagi dengan mantelmu. _

_Tidak. _

_Bukan mantelmu. _

_Aku ingin pelukanmu. Tapi, kenapa musim dingin tahun ini… _

_… terasa menyedihkan? _

_Entah kenapa— _

_—aku seperti tidak ingin— _

_—musim dingin ada lagi. _

.

.

.

Aku yakin mataku sudah sangat memerah. Air mata kutahan mati-matian agar tidak jatuh. Di ujung sana, calon suamiku—walaupun aku tak akan pernah menganggapnya—telah berdiri menunggu kehadiranku—walaupun aku tak peduli dia ingin menunggu selama apapun.

"Kau gugup?" Bisik Ayah.

Aku nyaris saja tertawa sarkastik ketika mendengar ucapan Ayah. Apa-apaan itu? Gugup? Menggelikan.

Ayah tidak protes ketika aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan mau memarahiku di tempat ramai seperti ini. Memalukan, katanya.

Bermuka dua? Iya.

Langkah demi langkah kujalani menuju altar. Sesak. Setiap langkah yang kupijak—entah kenapa—membuat diriku semakin enggan berjalan. Aku ingin kembali.

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Aku ingin mengulang semuanya.

Andai saat itu aku tidak ke taman itu. Andai saat itu aku membawa sarung tangan ataupun syal. Andaikan saat itu kau tidak datang. Andaikan saat itu aku tak memperkenalkan diriku padamu…

Ah, terlalu banyak kata andaikan dalam pikiranku. Aku menyesal…

Kenapa…

Padahal, Levi telah mengajariku agar tak pernah menyesali keputusan apapun yang kita buat. Padahal, Levi sendiri tidak pernah menyesali semua tindakannya…

Tapi kenapa—

—penyesalan masih menguasaiku?

.

.

.

_"Selamat datang, Mr. Ral!" Sambut seseorang—yang kuyakin adalah Mr. Bossard—ketika kamu telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Bossard. "Silahkan masuk." _

_"Ah, Mr. Bossard!" Balas Ayah. "Terima kasih." _

_Seratus poin untukku. _

_Rumah itu memang megah. Indah. Mencerminkan kekayaan yang amat sangat. Namun, entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kemegahan ini. Yang membuatku tertarik hanyalah— _

_—sesosok laki-laki ber-cravat yang sedang meminum teh dengan cara aneh— _

_—namun tetap terlihat elegan… _

_Aku mengambil duduk tepat di samping Levi. Bukan. Bahkan, tepat bersebelahan di sofa yang sama. Aku takut. Diam-diam, aku meraih tangan Levi dan mengeratkan genggamanku. _

_Levi tidak protes. _

_Tidak… _

_Bahkan dia balas menggenggam tanganku. _

_"Nah, Mr. Ral. Ini anakku, Auruo Bossard." Mr. Bossard memperkenalkan anaknya. "Dan yang cantik itu pasti… Petra Ral, bukan? Kau sering menceritakannya akhir-akhir ini." _

_Pantas saja telingaku tiba-tiba terasa gatal akhir-akhir ini… _

_"Petra, Auruo. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di ruang ini. Saling berkenalanlah satu sama lain." Ucap Ayah padaku dan laki-laki bertampang aneh itu—Auruo, maksudku. _

_Apa… _

_Tidak mau… _

_Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan Levi. "Levi, ayo." Ajak Ayah pada Levi. "Petra, tolong lepaskan genggamanmu dengan Levi. Aku tahu kau gugup."_

_Jangan, Levi—_

_Levi memaksakan tanganku agar terlepas dari tangannya, walaupun ia melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin._

_—jangan lepaskan aku—_

_Genggaman tangan kami terlepas. Kali ini, tanganku hanya dapat meraih udara. Tak ada tangan Levi di sana. Tidak ada tangan hangat itu…_

_—apakah kau tega melepasku?_

_"Silahkan, Petra, Auruo." _

.

.

.

_"Namaku Auruo Bossard." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. _

_"Aku sudah tahu…" _

_"Kau Petra Ral, bukan?" _

_"Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas…" _

_Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kau... kenapa?" Tanyanya padaku. _

_Kedua irisku melebar. "Kenapa?" Ucapku sarkastik. "Kau tanya kenapa?! Aku tak pernah mau menyutujui hal ini. Penjodohan. Ini menggelikan. Aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya, kecuali jika dengan Levi." _

_Auruo terlihat sedikit terperanjat, namun berusaha tetap tenang. "Levi siapa?" _

_"Dia, yang tadi duduk di sebelahku." Ucapku. _

_"Bukankah dia kakakmu?" _

_"Lantas?" _

_"Bukankah itu tidak boleh?" _

_Aku tertawa. Tertawa sarkastik lebih tepatnya. "Dia bukanlah kakakku, sampai ia diadopsi oleh Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka memang jahat! Mereka lebih memandang harta, jabatan, dan martabat. Mereka tak pernah melihat apa itu cinta yang tulus. Tidak pernah…"_

_ Dia terdiam. _

_Dan aku memang tak butuh jawaban… _

_. _

_._

_ . _

_"Jadi bagaimana, Petra? Auruo?" _

_Auruo tersenyum samar. "Bagaimana… apanya?" Tanyanya polos. _

_Orang tua kami berdua tertawa. "Apa kalian sudah merasa cocok? Bilang saja pada kami, kapan pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan?" _

_Aku tersedak teh yang kuminum. Dengan sigap, Levi mengambil saputangan miliknya dan mengelap bibirku dan tanganku yang terkena tumpahan teh._

_Jangan berlaku baik padaku—_

_"T-terima kasih…"_

_—tahukah kau, Levi? Itu membuatku berharap…_

_"Ada apa, Petra?" Ayah menginterupsi adegan romantis di antara aku dan Levi. Sial. _

_"Pernikahan?" Aku balas bertanya. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat untukku? Aku tidak mau." Mataku melirik ke arah Levi yang ternyata juga sedang memandangku. Aku menangkap sorot keterkejutan di matanya, walau tak terlalu terlihat. _

_Levi sama terkejutnya denganku._

_"Ya, pernikahan. Kalian ingin melangsungkannya dimana? Kapan? Bilang saja." Ucap Ayah. "Dan, Ayah rasa ini tak terlalu cepat untukmu, Petra. Umurmu saja sudah masuk kepala dua. Sudah sepantasnya kau memilih pendamping hidup."_

_Levi._

_Aku ingin Levi._

_"Jadi?"_

_Aku menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah. Memang mungkin aku sudah pantas memilih pendamping hidup, tapi tidak sekarang."_

_"Lalu kapan?" Tanya Ayah lagi. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kita mendengar pendapat Auruo?"_

_Auruo tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya tergantung dengan Petra."_

_"Bisakah aku…" Menimbang-nimbang, antara takut dengan reaksi mereka nanti akan omonganku, dengan keuntungan apabila mereka mempersilahkan. "Membicarakan ini dengan Levi? Yah, kalian tahu, tak ada salahnya mendiskusikan hal ini dengan…"_

_Aku menelan ludah. "… Kakak."_

_Orang tuaku terlihat tak suka. Namun, karena mereka tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dengan mudahnya mereka mengangguk. Lagipula, keluarga Bossard ada di sana. Mana mungkin Ayah dan Ibu tega menghancurkan wibawanya di depan mereka._

_Sarkasme? Mungkin._

_Levi dan aku berjalan beriringan ke luar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah dirasa aman tanpa bisa dicuri dengar atau apapun, aku menjatuhkan diriku di kursi yang ada. Menunduk. Frustasi akan semua ini. "Aku harus apa, Levi?" Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar, menahan tangis yang akan meledak._

_Satu tepukan lembut mendarat di kepalaku. Hangat, nyaman, dan… menenangkan. "Lakukanlah apa yang kau ingin lakukan."_

_"Seperti menikah denganmu?" Aku tak lagi peduli pada gengsi wanita. Aku ingin mengucapkan apa yang ingin kuucapkan pada Levi. Karena dengan gengsi itu sebelumnya, aku jadi kehilangan sosok Levi._

_"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kecuali apapun yang menyangkut diriku. Tidak bisa, Petra. Kita tidak boleh bersama." Usapan jari-jari menggelitik indera perasaku. "Ini garis takdir kita. Dan, kita tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerimanya."_

_Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada kedua telapak tanganku, menangis dan menangis. Levi berlutut di depanku, berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, mengelus lembut suraiku, dan memberi kecupan singkat pada dahiku._

_"Levi…" Aku terisak pelan. "Suatu saat nanti, kau juga akan menikah dengan perempuan lain, bukan? Apa itu artinya… kau akan melupakanku?"_

_Levi menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak akan menikah…"_

_"Tapi kau harus!"_

_"Aku tidak mau, Petra."_

_"Tapi, kalau begitu… aku…" Pernyataan Levi tadi tidak membuatku senang, namun membuatku merasa egois karena hanya akulah yang akan menikah. "Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku semakin merasa mengkhianatimu, Levi."_

_"Sejak awal, tak ada yang bersalah." _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_TBC~_**

* * *

Minna~ ketemu lagi sama saya setelah fic pertama saya yang berjudul "Complicated"

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan para silent reader di sana *kissu*

Dan kali ini saya coba bikin fic Rivetra dengan genre favorit saya yaitu "angst" :"v saya sebenernya bingung mau naruh ini di rating T tapi takut nyerempet ke M jadi untuk sementara saya kasih rating T dulu ya~

Last but not least, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebelumnya:_

_"Tapi, kalau begitu… aku…" Pernyataan Levi tadi tidak membuatku senang, namun membuatku merasa egois karena hanya akulah yang akan menikah. "Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku semakin merasa mengkhianatimu, Levi."_

_"Sejak awal, tak ada yang bersalah." _

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

**Warning:**

AU! OOC (Just in case, especially for Petra)! Typo(s)(Just in case)! Terkesan agak maksa, dll.

Petra's POV.

Italic: Petra's flashback, Sfx., etc.

**Genre:**

Romance, angst

**Rated:**

T

**Pairing:**

Rivaille (Levi) x Petra (Rivetra)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Di ujung sana telah berdiri sosok calon suamiku, Auruo Bossard. Dan di belakang sana, ada seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa kugapai. Apakah aku perlu menegaskan namanya? Bukankah kalian telah mengetahuinya?

Ayah dan aku telah sampai di altar, dimana nantinya akan diucapkan janji pernikahan kami berdua—aku dan Auruo. Tapi sungguh, aku takut tak dapat berkata-kata. Ayolah, siapa yang tega mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan di depan seseorang yang merupakan orang yang paling berharga bagimu—begitu pun sebaliknya.

Pegangan tanganku pada Ayah kini terlepas.

Pendeta telah bersiap untuk menikahkan kami berdua. "Kalian siap?" Ucap sang pendeta pelan. Auruo mengangguk, aku tidak. Aku tak peduli. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghilang saja dari sini!

"Apakah kau akan berjanji, baik di saat sehat maupun sakit, baik di saat suka maupun duka, baik di saat kaya maupun miskin, kau akan mencintai dan menghormatinya, kau akan menghibur dan menolongnya. Apa kau berjanji untuk hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Ucap sang pendeta.

"Aku berjanji." Ucap Auruo.

"Uh…" Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kini kalian telah terikat satu sama lain oleh ikatan pernikahan. Bagi mempelai, agar menyematkan cincin ke jari manis pasangannya."

Dan kami melakukannya.

Aku seperti bisa merasakan hatiku seperti terpecah belah. Kulihat barisan para tamu, mencari-cari sosok berwajah datar yang menyebalkan tersebut. Dan… ada. Dia ada di sana. Di barisan paling belakang, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak, bukan. Itu bukan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Aku bisa merasakan kekosongannya. Kosong, hampa…

Aku menolak saat diminta untuk mencium Auruo. Tidak, ini saja sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Levi. Aku tak mungkin membuatnya lebih menderita.

Levi pun memiliki perasaan, sama seperti kita semua…

Aku tak pergi dari tempat itu walaupun acara sudah selesai. Tidak, aku tak akan pergi sebelum aku bertemu dengan Levi, berbicara dengannya, dan mungkin—

—menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ah, mungkin pikiranku terlalu berlebihan.

Perlahan, aku berjalan mendekati Levi dengan susah payah. Ini semua karena gaun putih sialan ini yang membuatku kerepotan berjalan. Levi masih di sana, duduk diam. Tatapan matanya lurus mengarah padaku yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau seharusnya bersama suamimu, Petra…" Ucapnya ketika aku sudah di dekatnya. Entah kenapa, cara bicara dan kata-kata Levi terdengar seperti sarkasme di telingaku. "Kita benar-benar tidak bisa bersama."

Tanganku mengepal erat, menahan segala emosi yang hampir saja kuluapkan saat ini juga. "Kukira, kita masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita, walaupun hanya sekedar sebagai…" Aku meneguk ludah. "… saudara."

.

.

.

_Musim semi, apa kau ingat? Itu adalah awal kehancuran hubungan kita…_

_"Jadi, Ayah dan Ibu telah memutuskan tanggal pernikahanmu?" Tanya Levi yang sedang membersihkan lemari._

_Aku—yang sedang menyapu lantai—menghentikan kegiatanku. "Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain? Kurasa ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas." Aku menolak membicarakan topik ini. Sungguh, ini adalah topik pembicaraan yang masuk ke daftar nomor satu akan hal yang kubenci._

_"Aku tak ingat pernah mengatakan bahwa ini hal yang menyenangkan…" Ucapnya datar. "Hanya bertanya saja. Kalau tidak salah, pada musim gugur, ya?"_

_Musim gugur?_

_"Hn?" Gumamku. "Darimana kau tahu?"_

_Levi mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya."_

_"Dasar penguping." Sindirku._

_"Sudah kubilang aku tak sengaja mendengarnya." Ia mengelak. "Ah, lupakan saja. Lanjutkan saja bersih-bersihnya."_

_Aku tak menanggapinya, namun tetap melanjutkan bersih-bersih. "Aku akan pindah ke ruang sebelah." Ucapku seraya berjalan menuju ruangan lain._

_"Kenapa?" Aku menghentikan langkahku karena pertanyaan Levi._

_Karena aku tidak sanggup menatapmu—_

_"Bukankah kau ingin bersamaku lebih lama…" Ia menggantung ucapannya. "… sebelum kau menikah dengan Auruo?"_

_—dadaku sesak jika menatapmu—_

_Aku merasakan bahwa bahuku bergetar dan mataku mulai berkabut. Tanpa bicara apapun, aku berlari meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke kamarku._

_—aku bukannya tak mau menatapmu—_

_—tapi, lebih tepatnya, aku tak sanggup dan tidak bisa_

_._

_._

_._

"… saudara?" Levi menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. "Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu menyebut hubungan kita sebagai saudara. Bukankah, kau tidak ingin menganggapmu sebagai kakakmu, Petra?"

"Dasar bodoh!" Aku berteriak kesal.

"Tapi kau tahu..." Ia seolah mengabaikan teriakanku tadi. "... aku pun merasa ada yang hilang, jika hubungan kita hanya sebatas saudara. Ya, walaupun tidak ada gunanya menyesal saat ini."

Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan kini ia berdiri berhadapan denganku. "Nah, Petra..." Tangan kananku diraihnya. "Selamat... menempuh hidup baru, ya? Aku turut berbahagia. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya cita-citaku pada saat musim dingin dua tahun lalu adalah_—_"

_Diam__—_

"—membahagiakanmu nanti pada saat pernikahan kita berlangsung—"

_—aku tak ingin mendengar hal itu, Levi—_

"—tapi, sepertinya hal itu tak akan terjadi, ya?" Ia tersenyum tipis. "Walaupun begitu, aku bersyukur bisa menjadi milikmu meskipun hanya sebentar saja."

"Kenapa?" Air mataku mulai tak terbendung lagi.

Ia menatapku. "Kenapa apanya?"

Air mataku mulai berjatuhan, merusak _make-up_ bodoh ini. "Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya? Bahkan kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Levi..."

_—aku tidak kuat lagi..._

"... padahal aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

* * *

_**TBC~**_

* * *

Yoo, minna~

Saya balik lagi setelah bertempur melawan UN '0')9 maaf lama banget updatenya, soalnya laptop dan segala gadget saya disita. Dan sekarang pun mood nulis gak ada, jadi seadanya aja ya :3 chap 2 ini sungguh singkat UwU)7

Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini *bows*

**Special thanks for:**

**Hanamiru, Ryu-chan LD,** dan ** 1301** yang udah Review x3

Thanks juga buat para silent reader yaaa :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya:_

_"Kenapa?" Air mataku mulai tak terbendung lagi._

_Ia menatapku. "Kenapa apanya?"_

_Air mataku mulai berjatuhan, merusak make-up bodoh ini. "Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya? Bahkan kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Levi..."_

_—aku tidak kuat lagi..._

_"... padahal aku mencintaimu..."_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama_

**_Warning:_**

_AU! OOC (Just in case, especially for Petra)! Typo(s)(Just in case)! Terkesan agak maksa, dll._

**_Petra's POV._**

**_Italic: Petra's flashback, Sfx., etc._**

**_Genre:_**

_Romance, angst_

**_Rated:_**

_T+++_

**_Pairing:_**

_Rivaille (Levi) x Petra (Rivetra)_

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Aku pun begitu…"

"Bohong!" Bantahku dengan keras. "Selama ini aku hanya merasa berjuang sendiri untuk kita, Levi! Aku merasa, bahwa hanya akulah yang mencintaimu, sedangkan kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau tak pernah membuktikan ucapanmu…"

"Tapi aku sungguh—"

"Diam!" Aku membentaknya, lalu segera berlari dari sana. Karena aku pasti dicari-cari oleh Ayah, segera saja aku menuju tempat Ayah.

"Kemana saja?" Tanya Ayah saat melihatku datang. "Harusnya kau jangan pergi dulu sebelum tamu-tamu pergi semuanya. Oh, dimana Levi? Rasanya tadi dia ada."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu saat Ayah menyebutkan nama itu.

"Kalau begitu, ganti baju dan beristirahatlah." Ujar Ayah seraya mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Auruo sudah menunggumu."

"Ya…" Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk dan mengikuti kata-kata Ayah. Aku sudah tak memiliki energi lagi untuk membantah. Lelah…

… sangat melelahkan.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku.

Berbaring satu ranjang dengan suami baruku. Aku memunggunginya, dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut guna menutupi wajahku yang kini sudah sangat basah. Aku berusaha mati-matian agar isakanku tak terdengar oleh Auruo yang berbaring di sebelahku.

Aku tadi…

… membentak Levi?

Sejak kapan, aku bisa membentak orang? Sejak kapan, aku menjadi pembangkang yang suka membantah orang tua? Dan sejak kapan, aku menjadi seperti ini?

Ini seperti bukan diriku.

Bukan.

Ini bukan diriku. Aku—

"Kau belum tidur, Petra?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Auruo.

Aku mengabaikannya. Karena dia, aku jadi seperti ini. Karena dia, aku tak bisa berdampingan dengan Levi. Aku membencinya, sungguh.

"Maafkan aku…"

Semudah itu kau minta maaf, Tuan Muda Auruo Bossard? "Meminta maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kau tahu? Harusnya kau bertindak lebih dulu, menyanggah ucapan orang tua kita yang asal menjodohkan kita berdua begitu saja!" Ucapku dengan nada pelan namun agak bergetar karena daritadi aku menangis. "Tapi ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal, jadi lebih baik kita jalani saja."

Auruo menarik pelan selimut yang kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku tak menahannya. Hari ini aku lelah melakukan apapun.

"Katakan, apa kau melakukan hal ini dengan terpaksa?" Tanyanya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja!"

"Dan kau ingin menikah dengan Levi, bukan?" Ia bertanya lagi. "Tapi harusnya kau sadar, kalau kalian kini telah menjadi saudara. Dan tidak boleh ada ikatan apa-apa di antara saudara…"

_Aku tahu—_

_—tapi aku tak mau tahu_

"Aku tak pernah menginginkannya menjadi saudaraku."

"Tapi orang tuamu menginginkannya." Bantahnya.

"Itu karena mereka tak ingin melihatku menikah dengan Levi!" Suaraku terlepas—akhirnya. "Hanya karena orang tuaku gila martabat dan hanya memandang orang dari latar belakang mereka! Mereka tidak mengerti apa itu yang dinamakan cinta!"

Auruo terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapanku. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang orang tuamu!"

"Itu memang kenyataan!" Balasku tak mau kalah.

"Tapi—"

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Auruo Bossard…" Aku memotong ucapannya. "Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali, dan tak akan pernah kuulang lagi."

Ia terdiam.

"Aku…" Ucapku seraya menunjuk diriku sendiri. "… tak akan pernah mencintaimu—sampai kapanpun juga! Aku hanya mencintai Levi, dan selama-lamanya akan seperti itu!"

.

.

.

_Dan inilah, musim gugur yang amat sangat tak kunantikan._

Musim gugur yang merenggut semua mimpiku yang telah kujalin rapi bersama Levi. Padahal, dua tahun yang lalu, musim inilah yang menyatukan kita berdua—aku dan Levi. Dan sekarang, musim ini jugalah yang memisahkan kita.

_Esoknya…_

"Ayah telah membelikan kalian rumah untuk ditinggali berdua saja." Ucap Ayah—saat itu kami sekeluarga sedang berkumpul. Levi ada di sana, tepat di sebelah kiriku. Di sebelah kanan, sudah jelas siapa.

Auruo.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Yah." Dengan cepat kusanggah. "Memangnya kenapa jika kita tetap tinggal di sini? Apa aku merepotkan?"

Ayah menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Tapi, apa salahnya tinggal berdua saja? Bukankah kalian telah menjadi suami-istri?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin tinggal di sini. Titik." Balasku dengan tegas—dan ketus.

"Tapi Petra—"

"Benar, _Mr. Ral_. Biarkan Petra memilih dimana dia akan tinggal." Tiba-tiba Auruo membuka suara—membelaku. Hah, apa dia mengira bahwa aku akan luluh hanya dengan perlakuan seperti itu? Jangan harap.

Ayah menghela napas pelan. "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Tapi Ayah ingin berbicara sebentar padamu, Petra. Auruo, Levi, bisa kalian meninggalkan ruangan ini?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Kulihat, Levi melirik sedikit ke arahku. Hari ini Levi tidak banyak bicara…

Tidak.

Levi 'belum' berbicara sedikitpun hari ini. Sorot matanya tetap datar seperti biasa, namun aku bisa melihat ada sebersit kesedihan di sana. Levi, aku masih tak percaya pada saat itu kau meminta untuk diadopsi keluargaku…

… sama sekali tidak percaya…

"Ada apa, Ayah?" Tanyaku langsung. Sepertinya aku tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah—

"Kau ingin bersama dengan Levi, bukan?"

—ke mana…

Benar, kan?

"Padahal Ayah dan Ibu sudah membicarakan hal ini padamu, Petra! Kami tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua! Tidakkah itu cukup jelas?"

"Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!" Ujarku dengan nada cukup tinggi. "Aku mencintai Levi. Sangat! Dan perasaanku tak akan berubah walaupun berapa banyak musim terlewati, bahkan sampai musim terakhir di muka bumi ini!"

Ayah sudah membuka mulut dan ingin berbicara lagi, namun aku segera melanjutkan. "Ayah memang memberiku segalanya, namun itu hanya berupa materi. Ayah tak pernah mengenalkanku pada rasa kasih sayang. Dan kini aku mendapatkan hal itu dari Levi, Ayah."

"Bagaimanapun juga…" Ayah bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan tersebut, lalu menoleh padaku. "Ayah tak akan pernah membiarkan kalian bersama."

Apa?

"Tak akan pernah." Lalu Ayah pergi.

Dan aku? Menangis? Tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Karena—

—ini lebih dari menyedihkan—

—dan menangis saja tak akan bisa membuatku kembali menjadi 'Petra' yang seperti dulu lagi. 'Petra' yang suka sekali tersenyum dan tertawa, yang hidupnya masih mengalir lancar seperti air. Bukan 'Petra' yang sekarang. Bukan 'Petra' yang berwajah muram dan kusut, yang matanya sering sembab, maupun yang suka membentak dan tak lagi tertawa.

Ah, indahnya masa lalu. Bisakah aku kembali? Aku ingin menghilang saja dari sini.

Tiba-tiba, sosok Levi datang. Menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Levi. Maafkan aku…" Aku tidak terisak. Sama sekali. Namun, dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit sekali.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Bisiknya. "Sudah kubilang tak ada yang bersalah sejak awal…"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Levi…"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku… memelukmu?"

"Ah?" Ia terlihat bingung. "Uh, baiklah…"

Kini aku telah berada dalam rengkuhan hangat Levi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan pelukan sehangat ini. Rasanya, aku tak akan melepaskan pelukan ini—walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

Tak terasa, air mataku mengalir. Dan itu membasahi pakaian Levi. Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat tidak suka bila pakaiannya kotor, jadi aku meminta maaf. "U-uh, maaf, pakaianmu jadi basah terkena air mataku…"

"Tak apa…" Ucapnya seraya mengelus suraiku. "Menangislah sepuasmu, Petra. Menangislah, jika itu meringankan bebanmu…"

.

.

.

_Akhir musim gugur, cuacanya sungguh dingin…_

Aku sedang berbelanja untuk makanan di rumah. Sendirian, tanpa Levi maupun Auruo. Ketika aku melihat-lihat daging, tiba-tiba ada yang menyapaku.

"Petra… ya?" Sapa orang tersebut.

Aku berbalik dan menatap orang tersebut. Ah, dia…

"Hanji?" Aku cukup terkejut sekaligus senang saat melihatnya berada di sini.

"Ternyata benar." Ucapnya dengan nada riang. "Kau sedang belanja? Tidak terburu-buru, kan? Aku rindu sekali padamu, Petra!"

"Aku juga…" Balasku dengan senyum. "Kalau begitu, biar aku membayar ini semua terlebih dahulu, baru kita bisa kembali 'reuni'."

Hanji tertawa dan mengangguk. Segera saja aku membayar semua belanjaanku dan kembali lagi ke tempat Hanji menunggu. Hanji adalah teman semasa SMA-ku, dan bisa dibilang kami ini cukup dekat. Setelah SMA, Hanji pindah dari rumahnya. Makanya, aku terkejut melihatnya ada di sini.

"Hanji kembali ke sini dalam rangka apa?" Aku membuka pembicaraan setelah membeli dua gelas cokelat panas.

"Tidak dalam rangka apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kembali saja ke sini. Ternyata sudah banyak yang berubah, ya." Ucapnya seraya menggeleng-geleng. "Kau juga terlihat berubah, Petra."

"Berubah?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Yah…" Hanji menggaruk tengkuknya. "Wajahmu terlihat lebih tirus dan…"

"Dan?"

"Eh, itu…" Ia terlihat salah tingkah. "Maaf, ya, tapi aku merasa kau menjadi lebih muram dan pendiam. Seperti… ada banyak masalah. Eh, tapi ini hanya dugaanku, sih, jadi—"

"Kau benar." Potongku.

"Hah?"

"Kau benar." Aku mengulang ucapanku. "Aku memang sedang banyak masalah. Dan, sepertinya ini terlalu berat untukku. Jadi, yah…"

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Hanji tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Ng, sepertinya aku belum bisa membaginya…"

"Tak apa. Tidak harus bercerita sekarang. Nanti jika kau sudah ingin membaginya, ceritakan saja. ini, kuberi nomor teleponku." Ia mencatat nomornya di kertas kecil lalu memberikannya padaku. "Kalau kau perlu bantuan, telepon saja aku."

"Hn!" Aku menerimanya dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

"Petra…"

"Hn?" Sahutku ketus.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Auruo padaku. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Nanti saja, aku tiba-tiba lapar." Ucapku asal, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Auruo. Sebenarnya, aku bukan pergi diam-diam dari kamar pada tengah malam dengan alasan lapar. Namun, hanya di saat seperti inilah aku bisa berbicara santai dengan Levi.

Dan di sinilah biasanya kami berbicara. Balkon rumah.

"Kubuatkan cokelat panas untukmu." Ujarku seraya menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas untuknya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kau terlihat kurusan, Petra." Ia memandangi tubuhku. "Apa kau makan cukup?"

"Tentu saja." Aku menyesap cokelatku sejenak. "Soal kurusan atau tidak, entahlah. Berat badanku semakin hari memang semakin turun, sih…"

"Berarti kau terlalu banyak pikiran." Simpul Levi.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Mungkin itu benar.

"Omong-omong, ini sudah akhir musim gugur. Tidak terasa, ya…" Levi kembali angkat bicara. "Dua tahun yang lalu, ya. Rasanya hal itu seperti mimpi."

"Benar…" Otakku seperti memutar kembali memori kenangan dua tahun yang lalu. Semuanya kembali terlintas.

Ia merangkulku. Aku cukup terkejut, dan memandang lekat ke arahnya. "Aku mencintaimu…" Dan ia memelukku—erat. Sangat erat. "Maafkan aku…"

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain membalas pelukannya. Kita sudah bersama selama dua tahun, dan aku tahu Levi tak pernah menunjukan kesedihannya secara langsung. Tapi, ada saja saat-saat seperti ini, dimana Levi seperti ingin meluapkan kesedihannya yang terpendam selama ini. Dan yang harus dilakukan hanyalah, membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

Hanya sesederhana itu…

.

.

.

Aku terjebak di dalam kegiatan bersih-bersih. Di rumah. Hanya ada kami bertiga. Aku, Levi, dan Auruo. Ayah dan Ibu sudah pergi dari tadi pagi.

"Levi…"

Aku terhenti di depan ruangan—tidak jadi melangkah masuk—ketika mendengar suara Auruo terdengar.

Hm, menguping sedikit tak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Bisakah kau menjauhi Petra?"

Menjauhiku?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kali ini suara Levi.

"Jujur saja, keberadaanmu di antara kita membuatku gerah." Auruo berkata dengan nada jengkel. "Aku melihatmu semalam sedang memeluk Petra. Ingat, Levi, Petra sudah menikah denganku dan itu artinya dia sudah menjadi milikku."

Menjadi milik Auruo? Oh, tidak. Itu mimpi buruk sekali.

"Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? Keberadaanku di antara kalian? Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, karena kaulah yang telah menghancurkan hubungan kami!" Nada suara Levi meninggi. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja memilih untuk menjauh atau bahkan menghilang dari kehidupan Petra, daripada aku terus di sini menjadi saudaranya."

A-apa?

"Kalau kau belum mengetahui orang itu sepenuhnya, jangan asal menyimpulkan. Aku mencintai Petra. Sangat." Lanjut Levi. "Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang menghambatku. Ada beberapa hal yang mengharuskan aku menjadi seorang Kakak-nya, walaupun aku tidak mau."

Auruo belum bersuara lagi. Sepertinya ia sedang mencerna kata-kata Levi barusan.

"Yang pasti…" Ah, kali ini Auruo. "… aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan Petra, karena aku pun mencintainya."

Hah?! Sudah cukup! Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Aku meninggalkan kegiatan 'menguping'ku dan mulai membersihkan ruangan lain yang jauh dari mereka—atau dimanapun yang aku tak bisa mendengar suara mereka.

Aku merasa kisah cintaku rumit sekali—tidak seperti _shoujo manga_ yang sepertinya sampai kapanpun akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Tapi aku?

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Malam itu kami sekeluarga makan bersama. Seperti biasa, Levi tak boleh jauh-jauh dariku. Namun, begitu pun dengan Auruo—tapi sungguh, itu bukan kehendakku.

Hening menyelimuti ruang makan. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan—tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa hawa ruangan itu tegang. Aku sendiri tak mempermasalahkan, dan dengan santainya aku menyuap makananku.

Kukira ini hanyalah makan malam biasa—sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya—tapi ternyata…

"Petra, Ayah dan Ibu sudah memutuskan bahwa…" Ayah tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Hn?" Aku menggumam.

"… kau dan Auruo akan tinggal berdua di rumah yang sudah disediakan. Kalian hanya tinggal berangkat besok pagi, atau malam ini juga." Lanjut Ibu.

Aku tersedak air mineral yang sedang kuminum. "Uhuk! A-apa? Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini? Aku menolak!"

"Tapi kau harus. Titik. Tak ada bantah-membantah, silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian."

Aku sudah ingin membantah lagi, namun kupikir-pikir, untuk apa membuang tenaga lebih banyak lagi.

Sebenarnya, aku tak masalah dengan tinggal berdua saja dengan Auruo. Namun, jika aku tinggal dengannya, bagaimana dengan Levi? Aku hanya takut, selama aku tinggal dengan Auruo, Levi akan dibuang dari keluargaku. Karena tujuannya untuk tinggal di rumahku sudah tidak ada lagi jika aku meninggalkan rumah itu.

Bagaimana?

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini, dan yang pasti—

—aku tak bisa meninggalkan Levi.

.

.

.

* * *

**_TBC~_**

* * *

Huwaaa~ selesai chap 3 juga. Gak tau akan sampai chap berapa, jadi selamat mengikuti *bows*

Chap 3 ini lumayan banyak, kan? Ya, kan? Iya. *plak* pokoknya saya lagi macet banget ini idenya. Aduh, kayanya abis ini saya bakal naro di rating M deh ya:"3

Oke deh, saya balesin review dulu~ (btw, kemarin salah tulis harusnya ** 1301**)

**shileedaelee99**** : **Good ending ya? Ya itu sih tergantung mood saya aja :v

**Aoyama Akiyoru**** : **Saya kelas 9 xD ah, makasih atas koreksinya ya~

**Ryu-chan LD**** : **Iya, mereka jadi nikah :") kasian ya :") /woi

**erisaren**** : **Thanks :*

**Rikka Tatsuko : ** Kyaa~ atashi dipanggil senpai /janganlebay/ iya, sankyu :*

**Thanks for everyone who read this****  
**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya:_

_Sebenarnya, aku tak masalah dengan tinggal berdua saja dengan Auruo. Namun, jika aku tinggal dengannya, bagaimana dengan Levi? Aku hanya takut, selama aku tinggal dengan Auruo, Levi akan dibuang dari keluargaku. Karena tujuannya untuk tinggal di rumahku sudah tidak ada lagi jika aku meninggalkan rumah itu._

_Bagaimana?_

_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini, dan yang pasti—_

_—aku tak bisa meninggalkan Levi._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama_

**_Warning:_**

_AU! OOC (Just in case, especially for Petra)! Typo(s)(Just in case)! Terkesan agak maksa, dll._

**_Petra's POV._**

**_Italic: Petra's flashback, Sfx., etc._**

**_Genre:_**

_Romance, angst, drama_

**_Rated:_**

_Sepertinya belum naik, jadi tetep T+++_

**_Pairing:_**

_Rivaille (Levi) x Petra (Rivetra)_

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_Itu adalah malam pertama di musim dingin…_

"Levi, aku boleh masuk?"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Petra? Bagaimana jika Auruo—"

"Dia sudah tidur." Potongku dengan cepat. "Sudahlah, untuk apa mempermasalahkan dia? Tidak penting, kau tahu."

Levi menghela napas pelan. "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya padaku. Aku memasuki kamarnya yang sangat rapi. Sangat—tekankan itu. Aku jadi malu, karena sebagai perempuan, kamarku lebih berantakan daripada kamarnya.

"Kau akan pindah dari sini…" Ia berdiri di depan pintu kaca menuju balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya yang selalu datar itu terlihat…

… sangat tampan.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku sudah meminta agar tidak dilakukan segera." Balasku tanpa semangat, lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Dan kau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Entahlah." Levi mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Kau balik badan sana, memangnya mau lihat?"

Kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengar ucapannya. "B-bodoh!" Segera saja aku membalik badan.

Tapi, entah kenapa tubuhku seperti ingin—ehem—mengintipnya sedikit. Hei, wajar saja, kan? Dan aku mengintip sedikit melalui ekor mataku, namun, aku cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Tubuh Levi dipenuhi bercak biru dan lebam. Apa? Apa itu? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? "Levi?" Panggilku.

Tak disangka, Levi cepat-cepat memakai bajunya—sepertinya ingin menyembunyikan lebam itu. "Bodoh! Kau mengintip?" Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau—melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia menghela napas pendek. "Tentu saja tubuhku, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh!" Balasku. "Kenapa tubuhmu dipenuhi lebam dimana-mana? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Itu—"

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kenapa kau menjadi kakakku? Apa iya? Jelaskan semuanya, Levi. Kumohon…" Pintaku. "Aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa kau mau menjadi kakakku. Aku bingung. Semua ini membingungkan, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau menjelaskannya padaku!"

"Petra…" Levi memelukku dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu. Sudah kubilang, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu suatu hari nanti. Tapi yang pasti, tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Air mataku sudah meleleh membasahi wajahku.

"Karena ini belum waktunya…" Ucapnya seraya menghapus air mataku dengan jemarinya. Tangannya pindah ke pipiku, lalu menariknya dan memberiku sebuah ciuman hangat pada malam dingin bersalju tersebut…

.

.

.

"Hari ini Ayah dan Ibu ada keperluan. Auruo juga ikut serta." Ucap Ayah keesokan harinya. "Kalian berdua jaga rumah, ya. Petra…"

Ayah memberiku pelototan kecil, dan aku mengerti maksudnya. Ya, ya. Meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Levi bukanlah ide yang bagus—bagi Ayah, Ibu, dan Auruo. Tapi, mereka sepertinya terlalu sibuk sehingga sampai merelakan aku berduaan dengan Levi.

Kesempatan bagus! Jangan disia-siakan!

"Ya, aku mengerti." Balasku seadanya—padahal di dalam hati aku berteriak senang.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kami pergi."

Pintu ditutup.

Kami—aku dan Levi—saling bertatapan. Namun, segera aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Entahlah, mungkin aku merasa sedikit—

—gugup, mungkin?

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau berpikiran macam-macam, hm?"

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Balasku dengan agak kencang. Aku segera mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV—untuk menutupi rasa gugupku.

"Oh…" Levi mengangguk mengerti dan duduk di sebelahku.

TV memang menyala, namun mataku sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Levi. Dia terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa orang tuaku begitu membencinya? Apa hanya karena latar belakangnya?

Kali ini mataku beralih ke jendela. Pemandangan di luar terlihat sangat indah. Semuanya tertutupi oleh salju putih dimana-mana. Rasanya, seperti aku kembali ke masa-masa masih kecil. Dimana aku begitu senang bermain lempar-lemparan bola salju dengan teman-temanku dulu.

Sekarang semua sudah berubah.

Tak ada lagi kata bermain. Tak ada lagi bola salju.

Dulu aku sering tertawa lepas, sekarang tidak. Dulu aku selalu tersenyum ramah ke setiap orang, sekarang tidak. Dulu aku sering bermain, memanjat pohon, bermain jungkat-jungkit, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Tapi—dulu—orang tuaku tetap saja tak ada untukku. Mereka ada, namun aku merasa ada yang kurang. Orang tuaku selalu memenuhi permintaanku, namun itu hanya berupa materi. Aku tak mengerti kasih sayang. Aku tak mengerti cinta. Maka dari itu, aku tumbuh menjadi gadis kekanak-kanakan yang tak pernah mengenal kasih sayang.

Aku selalu marah jika temanku tidak mau kuajak pergi karena mereka sudah ada janji dengan pacarnya. Pacar? Aku tahu apa artinya. Namun aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku selalu marah jika temanku bercerita soal pacarnya. Banyak laki-laki yang datang menyatakan cintanya padaku, hingga aku hampir dapat mengerti apa itu cinta.

Dan laki-laki terakhir yang datang—seharusnya, jika tak ada Auruo—adalah Levi. Dialah yang menyempurnakan pengetahuanku soal apa itu kasih sayang.

Tapi, kau tahu sendiri…

Setelah aku mengerti apa itu kasih sayang, orang tuaku malah melarangku. Kenapa? Aku mencintai Levi, dan Levi mencintaiku. Cukup. Tak ada lagi.

"Petra, kenapa menangis?" Levi membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku menangis. Segera kuhapus air mata yang sudah terjatuh tadi dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, lantas kenapa menangis?" Ia memaksa, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir…

He?

Khawatir?

Sejak kapan?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya rindu pada teman-temanku di masa sekolah. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku ingin kembali bersekolah lagi." Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Aku memiliki banyak teman baik di sana. Dan sekarang, mereka semua terpisah—berpencar. Aku tak tahu dimana mereka, tapi mereka benar-benar baik."

Leavi terdiam, mungkin sedang menyimak ucapanku.

"Aku kesepian saat ini, Levi. Aku merasa sendirian…" Sesak. Aku ingin menangis lagi, tapi entah kenapa air mataku seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu, dan itu membuatku semakin sesak. "Aku memang memiliki segalanya. Aku memang bisa meminta apapun ke orang tuaku, tapi aku tetap merasa kesepian. Aku harus bagaimana, Levi?"

_Sepi—_

"Aku ada untukmu…" Ucap Levi seraya merangkulku.

_—aku merasa ada bagian diriku yang terasa kosong—_

"Tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu, cepat atau lambat. Orang tuaku sudah menyuruhku dan Auruo untuk pindah. Maafkan aku…" Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. "Selama ini aku yang egois. Aku selalu menuduhmu tak pernah mempedulikanku, padahal aku yang akan meninggalkanmu. Maaf… maaf…"

_—jadi tolong lengkapilah aku dengan dirimu…_

Levi mengusap lembut surai maduku. Air mataku akhirnya bisa keluar, mengalir deras melalui mataku, lalu pipi, dan bermuara di kemeja Levi. Seperti biasa, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

"Padahal, aku sendiri belum pernah melakukan apapun untukmu, Le—"

Tiba-tiba saja bibir Levi mendarat di bibirku, memotong ucapanku. Air mataku masih mengalir, sehingga ciuman ini terasa asin—oleh air mataku. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibirku. Ah, air mataku berhenti.

"Siapa bilang kau belum pernah melakukan apapun untukku?" Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata seperti itu. "Petra, kau telah melakukan banyak hal untukku, bahkan yang tidak kau sadari."

"B-benarkah?" Aku mengusap sisa-sisa air mataku.

Levi mengangguk. "Tentu, banyak hal, Petra. Oh, dan soal kau pindah nanti, apapun yang terjadi padaku, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku lebih bisa menjaga diri daripada kamu, Petra." Hiburnya. "Temukan kebahagiaanmu nanti, setelah aku tidak ada."

_Hah? Bicara apa kau—_

"Aku—"

"Mungkin setelah lepas dariku, kau justru menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau sendiri menderita seperti ini, karena aku yang masih berada di sisimu. Mungkin jika aku pergi, kau akan bahagia. Mungkin jika aku tidak pernah datang di kehidupanmu, kau masih dapat tersenyum lebar…" Ia menghela napas pelan.

_—ucapanmu aneh, tidak masuk akal—_

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, Petra." Ia menggamit kedua bahuku. "Kemana Petra yang dulu? Yang selalu tersenyum lebar, tertawa lepas, dan jarang mengeluarkan air mata. Kemana?"

_—benar—_

_—aku pun merindukan sosokku yang dulu…_

Salju kembali turun. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas dari dalam sini. "Aku…" Mataku menatap ke arah jendela. "… Levi, aku ingin bermain salju."

Levi menaikkan alisnya sedikit—mungkin heran dengan ucapanku yang sungguh tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Tapi, ia diam saja dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil saat menerima uluran tangannya.

Ayo bermain salju!

.

.

.

* * *

**_TBC~_**

* * *

Apa ini apaaaa? QAQ

Huwaaa, maaf ya chap yang ini agak maksud gitu…. Maaf juga, kalo fic ini ngebosenin dan masih banyak yang belum terungkap di sini *bahasamu nak*

Oke, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya TuT otaknya lagi macet dan gak ada ide untuk ngelanjutin, jadi hanya bisa ngo-post segini dulu. Gomen~ *bows*

**erisaren** : Alhamdulillah UN-ku lancar ^^ aduh kalo rate M yang lemon kayanya aku belum bisa bikin deh ./. Gomen UwU

**Ryu-chan LD **: Belum kejawab ya ^^ ini masih banyak tanda tanyanya :3 lemon, kenapa pada minta lemon? QuQ aku masih polos *sok*

**Rikka Tatsuko **: Sou sou, aku juga masih pemula kok :3 arigatou gozaimasuu ^^ kayanya saya bakal bikin salah satu dari mereka meninggal, tapi ga tau juga deh : *heh*

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang review dan baca ^v^)/

Ng, _mind to review?_ :)


End file.
